Postman
The Postman is a postal worker in Ninjago. He usually appears in humorous situations, either being inadvertently disrupted by the Ninjas' actions or delivering his mail in an odd place. Despite the frequent bizarre and dangerous situations he faces, he tirelessly continues to do his job—even when it would probably be better for him to flee. Background Flight of the Dragon Ninja The Postman climbs the Mountains of Impossible Height while the Ninja raced their Dragons to see who will claim the title of "Dragon Master." He was frightened by the Ninja flying by on their Dragons, accidentally dropping a package off a nearby cliff. Home Some time later, the Postman climbed the Mountains of Impossible Height once again. Despite the dizzying altitude, he reached the Monastery of Spinjitzu to deliver some mail to the Ninja. He gave Kai a letter from a fan, Jay a letter from his parents, and Cole a letter from his father and a package from a local wildlife magazine, Creatures, Beasts and Beyond. Can of Worms The Mailman was climbing the Mountain of a Million Steps when Cole and Zane passed by on their way to the Constrictai Tomb. The Ninjas' passage caused a few rocks to fall on the Postman, prompting him to shout at them. The Snake King Using a flight-equipped bicycle, the Postman caught up to the Destiny's Bounty in order to deliver the Ninjas' new ZX suits. The Rise of the Great Devourer The Postman, tired from the heat, would eventually be encountered by the Serpentine Train's cab. Not wanting to get in the way, he pedals his bike faster and throws his bag to lose some weight. Despite his efforts, he was soon forced to jump off his bike. Day of the Great Devourer The Postman crossed paths with the Ninja yet again when he arrives at Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk to deliver some mail. The Ninja told him to leave, as they were preparing to use the Tornado of Creation, but the Mailman admonished them in turn, claiming that he had a job to do. Upon hearing that Ed and Edna were not home, he asked the Ninja if they were looking for the "Take Back Ninjago" rally in Ninjago City. As he spoke about every time something happened involving the Ninja, The Great Devourer arrived behind him, prompting the Postman to hide in a trash can while the Ninja created the Ultra Sonic Raider. He soon took off on his bike afterwards Pirates Vs. Ninja The Postman was walking his bike through Ninjago City when it fell under attack by Captain Soto's pirates. While their ship was flying over the Postman, one of the pirates swooped down and stole his mail bag, much to the dismay of the Postman. Ninjaball Run The Postman entered the annual Ninjaball Run on his bicycle, modified with massive turbines to increase its speed. He managed to keep up with the other competitors for much of the race, but crashed into a snowman in the Glacier Barrens, which knocked him off his bike. The Day Ninjago Stood Still The Postman was riding his bike when a series of earthquakes struck Ninjago City (actually the Serpentine burrowing underground in an attempt to bury the metropolis). When the Stone Army emerged, he hid in a mailbox until a Stone Warrior discovered him, at which point he fled down an alley, screaming about the "sanctity of the mail." He promptly jumped on his bike and fled, presumably escaping with the rest of the citizens on the Destiny's Bounty. The Surge When the Ninja return to New Ninjago City, Nya accidentally crashed their bus into the Postman's Hover Truck, infuriating him, The Curse of the Golden Master The Postman was one of the few people that remained in New Ninjago City after the the Overlord took control of the city. When the Ninja returned after they successfully shut the power off, the Postman ordered them to leave until Cyrus Borg arrived seconds later and scolded the Postman. Enter the Digiverse The Postman lead a group of civilians on a raid to "take back the power" from Borg, as they believe the inventor was merely playing video games. Their attack was interrupted however when the Nindroids arrived and Nya order the savages outside to protect the tower. Though they tried, they were unable to stop them coming into the tower, seeking the Techno Blades. The Titanium Ninja The Postman was present in New Ninjago City during the Golden Master's attack and announced the return of the Ninja. Later, he attended Zane's memorial service after the Nindroid defeated the Overlord. The Crooked Path The Postman delivered a letter of foreclosure to Steep Wisdom, but was drenched by water balloons as the Ninja were anticipating an attack by ghosts. Misfortune Rising Shortly after Jay wished to Nadakhan that he wasn't born in a junkyard, the Postman shows up behind him, proclaiming he will not turn the Blue Ninja in to the cops and delivered him a letter informing him that his father had passed. The Jade Princess The Postman was delivering some mail in the Royal Palace but the Royal Guards stopped him because no one is allowed to enter the palace. Kai told them that he knows the postman and that he could give the mail. The postman gave the mail to Kai and broke the fourth wall by telling him that he will see him next season. Radio Free Ninjago The Postman is marked as the next fugitive on Ultra Hunt, but he hasn't been sighted. He was shown to be hiding in a dumpster before Lloyd, Skylor, Neuro, Paleman and Shade accidentally blow his cover, but he quickly flees, bumping into Colossi as he ran. In LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin (non-canon) The Postman is a playable character in LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin. He can be purchased for 50,000 studs after obtaining "True Ninja" in Level 2: Chen's Dungeon. He uses melee attacks and possesses no special abilities. Description The Postman is an older man with gray hair, several wrinkles, a small mustache, and a small white goatee. He wears glasses, a large straw hat similar to Master Wu's, a white undershirt, and a purple uniform. He occasionally carries a satchel or back-mounted basket filled with letters and packages he has to deliver. Personality The Postman is strict at his job, climbing even the highest mountains to deliver mail. Whenever he loses his mail, gets knocked off his bike, hit by something or scared by something, he loses his temper. He seems to be athletic as he was able to avoid being run over, quickly hide in dumpsters as he was able to hide from the Sons of Garmadon as well as a bit of an inventor as he made wings to fly after the Destiny's Bounty to deliver the Ninja's ZX outfits and rocket boosters to participate in Ninjaball Run. Appearances Notes *The Postman is the only citizen of Ninjago City who doesn't attend the "Take Back Ninjago!" Rally—which is ironic, considering the event would be attacked by the Great Devourer (although he had previously encountered it minutes earlier). *The sign on his shirt is from LEGO Winter Village Post Office 10222. *To date, the only season he doesn't appear in is Season 4: The Tournament of Elements. *He is the first minifigure who appeared in Ninjago: Master of Spinjitzu before he appeared in a Ninjago set (70751 Temple of Airjitzu) with the longest time. The second is Dareth and the third is Misako. *The Postman is an unlockable character in The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame. His blind bag can be found in the level "The Unclimbable Mountain." *In "The Jade Princess," he said "see you next season," which means he might appear in Season 9. He does, being a fugitive of the Sons of Garmadon. Gallery FIGPostman.PNG|Postman's minifigure Mailman1.png|In season 1 Mailman2.png Mailman3.png|Participating in Ninjaball Run Postman51.png MoS5Postman.png|Yelling at Cole and Zane, who jumped over him MoS58Postman.png Postman3.png Category:Ninjago Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Participants of Ninjaball Run Category:Males Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:The Final Battle Category:Rebooted Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Day of the Departed Category:The Hands of Time Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:2013 Category:2011 characters Category:2012 characters Category:2014 characters Category:2015 characters Category:2016 Characters Category:2017 characters Category:2018 characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Citizens of Ninjago